


Realization

by Beanie_Baby_Snail



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_Baby_Snail/pseuds/Beanie_Baby_Snail
Summary: Beau helps Molly realizeRated for cussing and mention of seks
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Realization

“So I want to fuck him, but that’s normal, since I wanna fuck basically anyone in my age range who is even the slightest bit attractive. But I also want to hold his hand and make him feel safe and cared for! I don’t really understand any of it, except the fucking part ‘cause he is undeniably hot.”

“I keep forgetting you only have, like, two years of memories and you probably haven’t been in love before.”

“Wait, you don’t mean... oh- fUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is first Molly speaking about Caleb, then Beau replying and lastly Molly realizing he’s in love.
> 
> I have no idea when this would take place which is why it’s a drabble


End file.
